


Alone, together

by zephyr_love



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_love/pseuds/zephyr_love
Summary: Nine year old Anakin gets a nightmare
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Alone, together

He felt strong hands around his throat, squeezing the life out of him. He couldn't see anyone, everything was black. The hands kept getting tighter and his body felt weaker.

He wanted to scream! Call for his mother, but she was on tatooine, planets away from him...

His hands move to the ones of his aggressor, trying, even in his state, to push him from him...

He thought of his mother, how heartbroken she was going to feel when the news that he'd died months after leaving tatooine... leaving *her*.

He thought on Padmé and how he will never get to see her again...

He thought on his master, and the disgrace that the death of her first padawan would bring on her...

There was nothing...  
It felt like falling...

He heard something, small familiar sounds...  
*Anakin*  
*ANAKIN*

"Anakin, wake up!"

He open his eyes and he could breathe again.

"Deep breaths, Anakin, in and out"  
He took deep breaths, his chest was pounding fast, his eyes were watering and his whole body was shaking.

He felt a warm hand on his back, gentle and reassuring. His mind, that felt like it was racing, focus on it.

He kept breathing like his master told him, his eyes keep watering, but his body started to shake less and less...

After some time like that, Obi-Wan took his small hands on hers. Her hands were slim and pale but rought at touch, with small scars adorning them like waves patterns on sand. Just like his.

He kept staring at them, until Obi Wan sat at his side on the bed.

"I got those when i was your age."

Finally, Anakin look up, a pair of soft and concern eyes return his gaze.

"Padawan training?" Anakin softly asked.

A small smile appeared on her lips "Fighting other younglings at the crèche" she replied.

That made Anakin chuckle.

The warm of his master's hands made the ache on his chest slightly evaporate...

Her hands slightly squeeze his, making him focus again on her eyes.

Her master accommodate herself, like something made her uncomfortable, at last she softly ask; "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Anakin kept quiet, thinking on what to tell her. He could said it was a nightmare, but he'd had them before and none of them felt like this one. It had been so vivid. It scared him to the point of waking up crying!, what was there to say. He didn't know what it was.

"I don't know"

"Why?"

"I don't know what it was, it felt so real. It didn't feel like a nightmare." Anakin try to think a way of explaining it to her without overcomplicated it. "Someone was squeezing my throat. I try to free myself, scream, but it was imposible. It felt like i was dying."

Obi Wan's face looked like she already knew the answer "It looks like you experience a panic attack"

"What's that?"

"It often happens when a person is expose to situations that heavily stress them or whom may experience some drastic change on their lives"

And then it hit him,*his mom...*  
He misses her...

His eyes slightly wet started crying, was his chest always this heavy?

His mother was on Tatooine, still a slave, with her scar hands, just like his master's, her face red from exhaustion from a hard day of work under the twin suns. Dealing with Watto's terrible moods. All on her own.

His tears fell heavier, as if guilt made them weigh more...

How could he had abandoned her like that.

When he met Qui Gon and Padmé it had felt like a dream. A brave knight and beautiful angel. A queen. Something out of a pirate's tale.

But now, with Qui Gon death and Padmé on Naboo, both gone from his life as sudden as they appeared on Watto's work shop, they both left Anakin.

Now everything felt like a nightmare.

He wanted his mom to hug him tight and kiss hid face like she always did when he had a nightmare.

But she couldn't and that made the hole in his chest feel emptier.

so he cried...  
And cried...  
Maybe that'll relieve his soul...

Hands cup his face, and clean his tears.

He stared at her, awaiting for a disapproving look... but he didn't find it.

What he found were a pair of gentle and reassuring eyes.

"It's normal, Anakin, for you to missed your mother" she said, looking at him as if he was the most fragile thing on the galaxy "you're almost ten, and you're in a complete different planet. Your mother wanted you to get out of there because she knew you were going to become great jedi, and a great man!"

"And you'll never be a disgrace, you are my padawan, and you could burn down the whole Jedi temple and I'll still believe in you" little tears were forming on her eyes.

Anakin was aghast. Since he met her she seem reserve, calm and cold. He knew of her wit as she often used it with him, that didn't bother him. But at master Qui Gon's funeral it was as she wasnt even there, and when the topic was brought up she became cold again. It made her feel unapproachable.

"We both...um" she was hesitant, as if she didn't know whether or not the next thing coming out of her mouth would be a good analogy "we both lose our parents, master Jinn was like a father to me. When he died it felt like my world came crashing down. I loved him, i love him and i'll forever love him. Just like you'll never stop loving your mother"

"I know these first months had been difficult because you are new to all of this. But i've seen you. and you are progressing, faster than any of us expected of you to."

Anakin's tears slowly stop falling. He couldn't stop staring at her, his chest felt lighter and his heart was beating tad faster. He didn't even question that he didn't say any of his concerns out loud.

He hug her tight, and she return it, tenderly rubbing his back. Anakin put his head on her chest and listen to her heart.

they stayed like that for some minutes.

Anakin's eyes felt swollen, and his head ache a little.

It took him a second to realize why; the nightmare (panic attack), how much he missed his mother and how cried for her, and his master arms holding him.

He doesn't remember when she left...

His heart was full, and an little smile scaped his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry 😣


End file.
